Give and Take
by WhisefoohL
Summary: Two new transfer students at Sky High make themselves known. When an enemy threatens the school, they team up to take it down.


A/N: Read and Review. Tell me if i should continue. And, if you have ideas on how it would be better, be nice about it. Enjoy:

Give and Take

"Wake up, boys!" called Mrs. Patterson from the kitchen. Corey and Collin rolled over in their beds, pulling the covers over their faces. Corey and Collin Patterson were twins, and the kids of two prominent superheroes. They were like the British version of The Commander and Jetstream.

"I don't hear any movement!" Mrs. Patterson, A.K.A. Speed, called again. Collin looked over at the door, and a lock appeared, after much concentration. Mrs. Patterson's footsteps were coming up the stairs. She attempted to open the door, but the lock stopped her.

"Unlock this door. There's a reason we didn't put a lock on this door, and I don't appreciate you undermining me, Collin!" she yelled. Their baby sister in the next room started to cry. "Now you made me wake the baby!"

The footsteps now moved into the next room, but she came back. "Corey, I'll give you a dollar if you disappear the lock your brother so diligently added to the door. Immediately, the lock disappeared, and she came in.

Collin gave up, and was out of bed, digging through the dirty clothes bin for something to wear. Corey was still trying his hardest to stay in bed as long as possible.

"Corey, get up now!" Mrs. Patterson said. She saw Corey kick his legs off the side of the bed. She walked out of the room, satisfied. The twins were about to start their first day at Sky High. They had attended Super Acadamy up until a few weeks ago, when Corey was suspended for disappearing a teacher.

"I'm wearing the red striped shirt," Corey said, grabbing it off the ground. "So you can't wear anything red."

"Okay. I'll wear that black shirt over there," Collin said. Being twins was tough. You can't do anything the same, or people think you're stupid, but you can't be opposites, or you end up hating each other.

They went to the bathroom to do their hair. Collin just smoothed it down with his hand, but Corey took longer. He had to Get out the straightener, and then arrange it perfectly. His hair was what one would categorize as 'emo'. Collin's was more, well, there wasn't a way to describe it, other than lazy.

After they were ready, they walked down to the kitchen. "Good morning," Mrs. Patterson said. "Ready to go to school?" she asked. Both boys shook their head.

"Nope," Collin said, grabbing a bowl out of the cupboard. He poured some Captain Crunch into the bowl, and then milk.

"It could be okay, I guess," Corey said. "If we weren't going."

"Cheer up, guys. Eat fast, you're going to miss the bus," Mrs. Patterson said, getting a bowl down for Corey. They ate their Cereal in silence. When they were done, they walked out the door, grabbing their stuff on the way out.

"This is the right spot, right?" Collin asked, stopping under a stop sign. As if to answer his question, a big yellow school bus screeched to a halt in front of them. They slowly got onto the bus.

"What are your names?" the bus driver asked.

"Corey Patterson, and this is Collin," Corey answered. The bus driver nodded, and them gestured for them to sit down. The twins headed back towards where there was an empty seat in the back.

They sat down, and looked around. "You guys are new here?" one of the girls asked, in front of them. She was sitting next to a boy dressed in red, white, and blue.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Collin asked.

"You look bewildered. No offense," she answered. "Where are you from?" she asked. "I noticed you've got an accent.

"We transferred in from Super Acadamy, in London," Corey answered. "What's your name?"

"Layla. What's your guys' names?" she asked.

"Corey."

"Collin." She nodded, and then turned around. She was preparing for something. Just then, a seat belt buckeled them in, and a bar came down from the seat in front of them. They looked at each other, and then out the window.

It looked like they were headed straight off a cliff. They were. Corey and Collin managed not to scream, but their faces must have been hilarious. They were flying. The Academy wasn't like this. It was just some school in the middle of nowhere.

"You guys okay?" Layla turned around, smiling, once they landed at the school. She was smiling.

"Yeah. I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that," Collin said, smiling. They all piled off the bus, and onto the school grounds. "I think we need to head to the principal's office." He said.

"Do you know where that is?" Layla asked. They shook their heads. "We'll show you." Layla and her friend led them down the halls.

"Oh I forgot. This is Will Stronghold. Do you guys know about The Commander and Jetstream?" Layla asked.

"Yeah. Do you guys know of Onyx and Speed?" Collin asked. "Their our parents."

"I've heard of them. They seem pretty cool," Will said.

"I don't know," Corey said. "Is this it?" They had reached what looked like an office.

"Yeah." Corey and Collin stepped in.

"Are you Principal…Powers?" Collin asked. "We're new students. I'm Collin, and this is Corey."

"Yes, I've been expecting you.


End file.
